Royalty Sucks
by VampireHunter6
Summary: Anastasia seems like a normal person until her secret is revealed and she becomes abnormal. How will she react when she meets Spock? Is he going to accept her or reject her? Sorry about the grammar.
1. Chapter 1

One of my first fanfics so please be nice. Any comments are welcome. I don't own Star Trek just the plot line.

Today couldn't have gone any worse. It started with forgetting my assignment for astrophysics and having to ask Dr. Jefferson if I could go back to my rooms to go and get it. Then at lunch a first year named Luciana Turner tripped me by sticking her foot out, as a result my food landed on the floor. So I did what I do best I punched her square in the face, it was a good punch as it broke her nose. Then I did the unthinkable I tripped going up the stairs and dropped the boxes I had been holding. The boxes spilled everywhere and my professor was not happy.

My name is Antanasia Charlotte Isis West. I am 23 years old and have lightly tanned skin, bright purple eyes and jet black hair. I am curvy and around five foot eight inches. Some people say that I look like my mother's twin sister and I always accept the compliment as my mother died giving birth to me. My father looks the exact opposite of me and my older sister, Claire Jane Rose, looks like him a lot.

There is one thing in my family that makes us stand out and it is the purple eyes. My grandmother's great, great, great, great grandmother was the one who started it by marrying her husband the Grand Duke of Denmark. Ever since then every second girl child born has the purple eyes and will continue to do so. This is because my family has a curse placed on it which states that every girl child born with the purple eyes will love once and irrevocably.

I have not yet met that special someone. I was told of the curse on my 16th birthday while my sister and friends were partying and having fun I was getting told that I could live or die at any time in my life. On the day that I turned 21 my father called me into his office and told me that when he died I was going to get the title of Grand Duchess of Denmark. I remember looking at him as if he had grown a second head. My father explained that it was because I was more mature than Claire and knew what the position entitled. It was then that I told him of my plans to go and get an education at Starfleet. He just smiled at me and told me that I would be able to handle my responsibilities.

Several days later I got a letter from my cousin Queen Lily VII saying that she had received news that she had an incurable disease. The letter stated that should she die I would become Queen until her son Prince James turned 18. I was shocked and confused that my family was putting so much faith in me and it was then that I decided going to Starfleet was going to do me some good. Two months later I was enrolled in Starfleet under the name Anastasia Jacobs and was studying Science and Medicine. For the first couple of days everyone left me alone even though they were curious about where I had come from.

Then a girl came up to me and introduced herself. Her name was Yasmin Lowe and she became like a sister to me as the weeks passed by. I kept in touch with my father once a month and enquired about the state of affairs. I feel bad that I haven't told Yasmin my real name but, one day I will.

One thing I have learnt is that being a duchess gave me a higher education at a younger age and that I know some things that people at Starfleet don't. This makes me get into fights with my professors all the time. So I have a reputation as a bad girl and the clumsiest. I make myself look clumsy so that people don't notice that I walk with a perfect posture and then ask.

As for how my day started it was definitely getting worse and if it didn't get better I would scream. At the end of my final lesson I was told that I had to go to see Admiral Komack as he wanted to talk to me about an event coming up. I went to his and office and went in without even knocking and interrupted a meeting he was having with three Vulcan's. I sarcastically said sorry and then turned around and walked out.

When the meeting finally finished and the Vulcan's left the room I walked in and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. That's when I noticed that he was wearing his full dress uniform and was showing off all of his medals. I mentally smirked and then turned my attention to him. Admiral Komack got to the point straight away, "Cadet Jacobs, you may not be aware but, in a few days one of our benefactors from Denmark is coming to visit and we will be holding a ceremony in his honor. Everyone from the academy is invited except you."

"How dare you! I have every right to be there and you're not including me." I screamed.

Admiral Komack fixed a glare at me then continued, "You are on probation because you punched Cadet Turner in the face this morning. Your hearing will take place on the day following the ceremony."

I mumbled "asshole" under my breath then said, "May I enquire who this benefactor is and much of Starfleet's shares he has?"

Admiral Komack looked down his nose at me then said, "He owns 55% of Starfleet's shares and his name is Mark Antony West the Grand Duke of Denmark."

I kept my face in a neutral expression nodded then left. As I was walking back to my room I couldn't help but, think that there must be a reason he was coming to Starfleet. When I got back to my room I called him and he answered quickly. He enquired why I was calling and I got straight to the point and asked why he was coming to Starfleet tomorrow. He told me it was a surprised and that I had to wait and see. Then I told him I wasn't going as I was on probation and wouldn't see anything. Father then told me was making a donation to the science department for $5 billion dollars. I was going to ask why when he said he had to go as one of his associates had just turned up for a meeting. I said goodbye then hung up.

The next day I stayed in my room and sulked about not being allowed out of the room otherwise the computer would lock me in. When Yasmin came back to the room we shared I bombarded her with questions about what had happened. She told me about how the upper officers had worn their dress uniforms and how awkward the Grand Duke had looked wearing his formal attire. I laughed about how he had fiddled with his shirt collar whenever he thought someone wasn't looking and about how much money he had donated.

Yasmin was shocked that he had that much money and said she was thinking about going up to ask if he had a son she could marry but, decided not to. I nodded and listened to her as she patiently answered my questions then we showered and went to bed. The next day I was well rested and took my time putting my dress uniform on. I re-read my notes about the rules she had broken and went through the regulations I could be charged with breaking. When I had done that I went to the hearing room and was greeted with the sight of every cadet and officer there.

I took a deep breath and thought that maybe they were going over the top with how many people were here. When all of the Admirals arrived the hearing began.

Admiral Bryan started off, "Cadet Anastasia Jacobs you are accused of assault. How do you plead?"

"I believe I have the right to face my accuser and see any evidence he or she may have." I spoke confidently.

"Cadet Luciana Turner is the accuser and her evidence will come forward soon." Admiral Komack stated.

"I would like to hear her case before I plead innocent or guilty." I answered.

Luciana looked at me then smugly began, "I accuse you of punching me in the face. I know that you punched me in the face and here is evidential proof." She pointed to some pictures of her broken nose.

Admiral Bryan spoke up and said, "Do you deny these claims of assault?"

I turned and looked at the cadets and officers behind me then turned back to the admirals and said, "I do not deny these claims and I am guilty of assault." The Admirals stood up and left, within ten minutes they were back with the verdict.

Admiral Bryan stood up and called, "On the charge of assault we find you guilty. You will have a probation period of two weeks from tomorrow. After the probation period your record will be wiped clean and you will have a fresh start. Do not do this again as the punishment then will not be as easy."

I looked at Luciana then turned and left the room. I was angry about the probation. Yasmin met me outside of the room and I knew that I had to tell her so that she would trust me. We walked to an area on the garden that was empty and then I told her everything.

After I had finished Yasmin sat in shock for 3 minutes. Then she looked at me and said, "I trust you with my life and thank you for paying me the same courtesy. I will keep your secret if you can keep mine. I have a daughter."

I whisper screamed and then hugged her. "How did this happen? When did this happen? Who is the father?"

Yasmin looked at me then said, "I had her when I was 19 years old. She is now five years old and lives with my parents. It happened at a party I remember having a few drinks and then it's all black after that. Several weeks later I went to the doctor as I wasn't feeling well and she told me that I was pregnant. 9 months later Sapphire Lowe was born and I became a single mum."

I looked her and then did something incredible, "Do you want me to be another parent for her?"

Yasmin looked at me, "Thanks for the offer but, I'm alright I just need you to not tell anyone."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sure, since we are the best secret keepers."

We then left happy that a weight had been lifted off our shoulders. For my two week probation I started to learn how to meditate and control my emotions. I also learnt how to fight and use self-defense; I was pretty good because I was agile and quick to react. For the duration of my probation I stayed at my mansion in Denmark with my father and my sister.

The day I came back I was welcomed by Yasmin and her family. For 6 months nothing interesting happened and my life was filled with exams and assignments. There was two days until I got my results. That day Yasmin and I woke up early and were getting dressed when my PADD beeped indicating that we had mail.

Yasmin went over and read her results first and soon she was jumping up and down and screaming. I looked her results and saw that she had passed all of her exams. Then I accessed my results and I sat down in shock. Yasmin came over and looked at mine and she soon joined me on the floor. I had gotten 100% on every exam and had gotten recommendations from each of my professors.

An assembly had been called to recognise people who had done well and as we were walking to the assembly hall I got a call from my sister. She mentioned that she was happy I had told my friends about my real identity and she was excited that she was invited to the assembly. She also said that she had a surprise for me. I asked how she knew about the assembly and which friend had called her as well as what the surprise was. Claire said that she had gotten an invitation as had father and the friend that had called her was Luciana Turner and that the surprise wouldn't be one if she told me. I hung up saying that I would see her later.

I ran to my room and quickly packed my bags and then grabbed my pocket knife. I put the crossbow in my sleeve and then went to the assembly hall. I saw my sister and father sitting up on the stage and as I took my seat I saw Luciana smirking at me. Yasmin asked me what took so long and I mumbled something unintelligible. The assembly started and as people's names were called and then the ship they were assigned to I got more nervous. Yasmin's name was called and as Commander Spock read out her results people began to clap. Then he called out that she was assigned to the U.S.S Enterprise and there was even more applause. I saw her shake my sister and father's hand and then take her seat on the opposite side of the hall. Several other people's names were called, and then I heard my name.

I took a deep breath and stood up and then I walked over to the podium. Commander Spock read out my scores and I heard the audience gasp and applaud for me and I relaxed marginally. I shook all of the Admirals hands than went over to my father and shook his hand. He smiled and as I went to shake Claire's hand she hugged me and went over to the podium. Claire then said, "I just want to say how proud of my little sister I am and I hope she enjoys her time on the U.S.S Enterprise."

A gasp went through the crowd and I looked around frantically trying to imagine this not happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I need some ideas as the ones I am coming up with don't continue the story well. Any and all ideas welcome. My writers block has increased since I've been back at school so don't hurt me.

Here are some ideas tell me what you think.

Antanasia gets engaged to someone. Bad Relationship.

She has to become Queen.

Leaves family. 5 year mission. She falls in love.

Father dies. Engaged to Spock for political purposes. Romance ensues.

Tell me what you think and I will try my hardest to finish the story after that. Thanks =)


End file.
